A Memory Reclaimed
by randompandattack
Summary: Spoilers for the movie, Phineas leaves himself a message so he can reclaim his memories. When he does he and Isabella remember their kiss. Phinbella oneshot


**A/N: The idea for this came to me right after watching the movie last night. Wrote this in the morning but I couldn't post it till now. Stupid internet. Anyway it's meant to take place right after the movie and it's phinbella. That's all.**

A Memory Reclaimed

It was a bright and sunny day in Danville as Phineas and Ferb sat under their favorite tree in their backyard. Usually both boys would be happily discussing what they would do that day but that morning both were unusually silent. It was normal enough for Ferb but Phineas never seemed that quiet. So his brother decided to see what was wrong.

"Is something bothering you Phineas?"

Phineas looked up from the grass to his brother. "Oh sorry Ferb. I was just thinking about no matter how hard I try I can't remember what cool thing we did yesterday. All I can remember is I think it was really amazing which just makes the fact that I can't remember it even worse!" He exclaimed. "Do you remember?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Well if that was all I'd probably get over it but there's something else." Phineas shoved his right hand in the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped off of something else. "After dinner last night I found this strange piece of paper in my pocket. It's written in my handwriting but I don't remember writing it. It just says three words, "build reverse amnesia-inator"."

Ferb grabbed the paper from his brother's outstretched hands and read it himself. It seemed to have been written very quickly and wasn't done well yet still looked like his brother's handwriting. His brother asked him what he thought it means. "Maybe we should build a reverse amnesia-inator."

"That's a great idea Ferb!" Phineas said pulling himself to his feet. "Summer is a time to do things so instead of wondering why I wrote this down let's build it and find out for ourselves! Ferb, I know what were gonna do today!"

Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Just like every other summer day Isabella walked across the street over to Phineas' house and into their backyard where she saw the two boys building something like normal. "What'cha doin?" She asked sweetly leaning towards Phineas.<p>

Phineas turned around. "Oh hey Isabella! And Buford and Baljeet." Confused Isabella turned around to find the bully and nerd combo of Buford and Baljeet were standing behind her.

"When did you guys get here?" She asked.

"Just now." Buford shrugged. "You're not the only one that can sneak up behind someone."

"So anyway Phineas," Isabella said turning back to the two brothers, "What are you doing?"

"Ferb and I are building a reverse amnesia-inator!" He exclaimed dramatically pointing up to their invention. It was half finished but resembled a laser ray with a long green tube from one end to the other.

Isabella looked confused. "And…why are you building one of those?"

"I found this note in my pants from yesterday." He said handing the note to the girl. Isabella's eyes darted back and forth as she read the three words written on it.

"Well it's definitely your handwriting." Isabella handed the paper back to Phineas. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Wow, are you into calligraphy Isabella?" The redhead asked interested.

"Huh?"

"I just thought you might be since you knew it was my handwriting."

"Oh yes," Isabella lied, "That's why I knew it was yours…"

Meanwhile Baljeet and Buford had walked over to Ferb who was still working hard as ever. "Ferb," Baljeet spoke up, "Would it not be more effective to make an amnesia-inator first to learn how it works before building a reverse amnesia-inator?"

Ferb pointed to the other end of the backyard next to the house where a similar looking device was now sitting alone. "Oh…I see you've already made one." Baljeet laughed awkwardly.

A few minutes later Candace came running out of the house into the backyard followed by her best friend Stacy. "Alright move aside." She said pushing Baljeet out of the way till she was in front of Phineas and Ferb.

"Hi Candace!" Phineas greeted her warmly.

"Alright you two twerps, what are you building now huh?" She briefly glanced at the inator. "Some sort of rocket to…embarrass me or something? Huh? Is that it?"

Stacy put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Candace I think we need to try more deep breathing."

"Not yet Stacy. Not until I know what they built so I can tell mom and bust them."

"They're building a reverse amnesia-inator." Buford told the two girls.

"What?" Candace cried. "That's so stupid I don't even know what it is."

"Well it's finished." Phineas announced, wiping oil off his hands onto a towel. "So instead of explaining what it does I'll just show you instead."

Walking over to the small metal surface they built Phineas stood and gave his brother the thumbs up. Ferb started typing away on the keyboard before hitting key buttons. Soon the machine started up and a large humming sound was heard resonating from the tip. It glowed a bright blue color and everyone watched in amazement.

Suddenly a beam of blue light shot out of the device onto Phineas. It covered his entire body from head to toe. At first he didn't say anything. His eyes just grew wide for a moment. Then suddenly Phineas grabbed the sides of his head with both hands and started to scream.

"Ahhhh!" He cried out.

"Ferb shut it off!" Isabella yelled at the green haired boy. "You're hurting him!"

Ferb nodded and tried to turn it off. It didn't matter however as the device soon stopped. The blue light faded and the hum of the machine was gone.

Phineas was no longer screaming but he was still holding his head. Isabella and the others ran over to him. The fireside girl caringly put her arms around him and helped get him to his feet.

"Phineas are you hurt?" Candace asked concerned.

"No," he shook his head, "No I'm fine. But I…"

"What is it?" Stacy asked.

"I remember….I remember everything."

"What do you remember dude?" Buford asked.

Ferb came over next to Phineas and gave him a thoughtful look. "No Ferb, the machine didn't scramble my brain. The purpose of a reverse amnesia-inator is to reverse the effects of someone who's lost their memory. And it worked."

"Phineas I still do not fully understand." Baljeet admitted.

"It's simple. You guys don't really remember what happened yesterday do you?"

The five all looked awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well not really…" Baljeet admitted.

"I was wondering about that." Candace muttered quietly.

"Nope." Buford stated.

"That's because we've all had our memories erased." Phineas explained. "This machine will reverse that effect and you'll all remember what happened just like me."

"But Phineas," Isabella spoke up, "Wasn't that painful? You looked like you were in pain."

"Just a little." He shrugged. "Actually the feeling of having my memories return so quickly is very stimulating to the brain. I'll admit it's not the most comfortable feeling but it's not painful just surprising."

Phineas walked over to the machine. "Don't worry I think I can make some adjustments so it takes longer. That should make the memory transfer less stimulating. Also if all six of you do it at once then the ray won't be focused on one person so it should go more smoothly. What do you say?"

Candace pulled out her cell phone. "Try your crazy machine? Are you kidding me? Phineas I'm calling mom, you are so busted."

Stacy grabbed the cell phone right out of the older sister's hand. "Oh come on Candace. I don't know about you but I did lose my memory yesterday and I'd kinda like to remember."

"Yeah me too." Buford said standing on the metal surface Phineas had been standing on minutes before. "Come on man, fire this up. I ain't afraid of no brain pain."

Stacy, Isabella, Baljeet and Ferb all joined Buford and stared at Candace. She looked angry but then sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever. But once this is over I'm still telling mom."

As soon as Candace joined the others Phineas started the machine back up. The blue light covered all six of them but they didn't start screaming. Their eyes did bulge however along with most of them holding their heads. Except for Buford who seemed unaffected.

When it was over they all walked off the platform and Phineas ran over to them. "So?" He asked. "Do you remember?"

"There was an alternate dimension…with an alternate me!" Candace exclaimed.

"We battled giant evil robots using a bunch of random inventions." Buford remembered fondly.

"I…built a shrine to an imaginary force Candace created." Stacy admitted sadly.

"And Perry was a secret agent," Ferb spoke up.

"Oh yeah!"

"Wow that's so cool!"

"Guys be quiet!" Phineas hushed everyone. "That's the reason we had our memories erased in the first place."

"Then isn't it bad that we remembered?" Baljeet pointed out. "Now Perry will have to leave."

"No I don't think so. Look Perry's boss thinks we've lost our memory so as long as we don't do anything to make him think otherwise we can keep Perry and our memory!" Phineas told them.

"Good thinking little brother." Candace said ruffling Phineas' red hair. Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Now just remember everybody, whatever you do don't act any differently toward Perry from now on." The others nodded but right before Phineas was going to continue Isabella ran off and out of the backyard.

"Isabella come back!" Phineas ran after her.

He followed her out onto the street where she ran for home. "Just leave me alone Phineas!" She yelled back.

But when she made it to her door her best friend caught up with her. "Isabella wait." He grabbed her by the arm. "Don't run away."

"I just want to be alone okay?" She cried at him. He noticed she had tears brimming in her eyes.

"I think I know what this is about." He told her.

"Then you should know why I want to be alone!"

"If you would just let me explain—

"Phineas please don't." She begged. "I don't want to lose you as a best friend. When I kissed you I never thought you'd find a way to get your memory back. I should've realized someone as amazing as you wouldn't let a little amnesia stop you."

Phineas blushed a little. "Isabella you won't lose me as a best friend. I won't abandon you like that."

"I don't believe you!" She said hysterically. "Why did I have to be so selfish and go and kiss you? I wish I could take it back!"

"Isabella!"

Suddenly the young girl felt the warmth of Phineas' lips on hers. He was kissing her! She melted inside and closed her eyes as the kiss continued for a few seconds before Phineas let go.

"W-Why…?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you to take it back. Isabella, I care about you. A lot. More than any other girl I know. I know usually I'm horrible at expressing my feelings but you have a right to know."

Isabella's eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. "Phineas do you mean it?" So surprised was the girl she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Then Phineas you should know I…I love you."

"You do? I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. You gave me so many signs but I was so busy trying to have the greatest summer ever I didn't pay enough attention. I can only imagine how horrible going to Paris with me was."

"It's okay Phineas," she reassured him, "because you know now."

"I think I know a way to make summer even better." He told her looking deep into her eyes. "Isabella would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Phineas!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist in a hug. "I'd love to! I've been waiting for you to ask me that for so long."

Phineas hugged her back until she let go. He then grabbed her by the hand and looped his fingers through hers. "Why don't we get back to the others?" He suggested.

"Sure." She nodded and they started to walk back across the street. They came across Perry walking on the lawn.

"Oh hey Perry," Phineas said leaning down to scratch his pet, "How was your day? Was it exciting?"

Isabella watched as her new boyfriend talked to his pet platypus before his mother called them all in for snacks surprised that her daughter had nothing to report. Isabella sighed happily, glad that she had regained her memory after all. For it was a memory that she would always cherish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
